Devil Reign
by devilhunter37
Summary: {Rating will increase} A story about a demon feeding upon the innocent. Blood, death, destruction, everything needed to stir up goodness.


The darkest, most disturbing, violent, and aggressive fic I have ever concieved. Some of the disturbing deaths will put Nightmares to shame. Written and completed, I may never post the whole thing. Unless people like it.  
  
Demon Reign  
  
Chapter 1: Feeding  
  
Blood, it was neccesity, that was it. Nothing more, or nothing less, could satisfy the decrepid hunger of a being such as Ray. Years had passed since his exile. So long he had been alone, now he was back in the Town that had changed him, Townsville. The girls had no idea, not even a chance thought that he had returned. But he had, and vengence, would be his.....  
  
Ray's blood red eyes flashed as he faded through the darkness and appeared in another shadowed area. He licked his dry lips slowly. A young couple was walking in the park, alone, uncaring, easy prey. Ray moved quickly, leaping into a tree nearby, making almost no sound whatsoever. The male however, must have sensed something because he made them hurry. No matter, sometimes a fleeing prey was more fun. Ray smiled and leapt down from the shadows. In an instant the female was dead. Sliced across the face. She fell to the ground twitching as blood poored from open wounds. The male made an attempt to defend himself, so Ray toyed with him. The male swung and Ray let the blow smack the side of his head. He didn't even twitch, it felt like a brush of a branch or a gentle breeze. Ray smiled and grabbed the male by the throat and lifted him into the air. He struggled to breath causing Ray to smile slightly. With a twist of his wrist the males neck was broken effortlessly. Ray smiles and held him up with his other hand as he ripped the throat out. Blood leaked down as if a faucet had been opened and alowed to flow freely. Ray opened his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a satisfied wail of pain and sorrow. Soon the males blood was drained. So he took the female, a snack for later, with him into the shadows. Ray wiped his lips as he stared out over Townsville, soon, they would all be food. He turned and leapt into the air and faded into the darkness as the moon was covered by a black cloud.  
  
Blossom snapped awake almost instantly. The sound of the hotline rang throughout the house. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and made her way to the white phone. Picking it up slowly she brought it to her mouth and mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, this is Blossom."  
  
"Blossom! There's been a murder!"  
  
Blossom suddenly became wide awake.  
  
"Impossible! There hasn't been a murder in six years!"  
  
"Come to the park!"  
  
Blossom slammed the phone down and ran to wake her sisters.  
  
Ray's eyes dimmed and faded to a shade of green. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground holding his head as his hair began to flash. A sudden wave of gold went throughout his hair and he was transformed. Standing he admired his new look. A form he could walk the streets in. And perhaps, study his victims more closely. Stepping out of the wharehouse he shunned at the suns glare slightly. It had been a while since he had seen it. Last nights feed had occupied him too long, making it a neccesity to venture into the light. Although he didn't like it, it was tolerable. He pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and placed them over his eyes. Walking down the street, several female humans gave him a second look. Something, in his previous lifestyle he might has appreciated, now annoyed him. A few of them caught his eye, but not for look, but for the abundance of rare blood types and muscle tissue. He couldn't risk feeding in the light however. Besides, his powers lost a bit of their potency in the light. As he passed an electornics store a news ad caught his eye. He couldnt help but smile when he realized it was about one of his victims.  
  
"Last night a man was found dead in Townsville park. His throat had been torn out and his blood drained. No further information has been disclosed at this time but Channel 6 has learned that the Police believe it to be the work of a small cultist group."  
  
As Ray watched his eye began to twitch slightly. Anger began to boil inside of him, until a voice spoke out to him.  
  
"Careful, your cover is very, very important. You can't let those little females knowing of you too soon."  
  
"Jacob, shut up."  
  
"I can't, not when youre going to make a mistake."  
  
A second voice, a female one, spoke suddenly.  
  
"Oh let him Jakey, It will be fun. Besides, the girls are going to be prey soon anyway."  
  
Ray grabbed his head and shook violently.  
  
"All of you shut up!!!!"  
  
The voices ceased and Ray staggered foreward. A young man came up and set his hand on Ray's shoulder.  
  
"You okay buddy?"  
  
Sensing false danger, Ray whipped around and grabbed the man by the throat. He threw him into a parked car killing him instantly. Ray fell to his knees as his mind began to lapse. His hair flashed and drained of color and turned dark brown again. His eyes filled with blood and gleamed. He stood and ignored the stares of those around him. He was hungry, very hungry. And this time, human blood wouldn't satisfy him at all. He licked his lips, he could taste the Chemical X already, too bad the girls wouldn't even know what hit them in time to appreciate the spledour of such a meal....  
  
(Interestingly enough, this opening doesnt satisfy me. Well, No bother. I'll move on if at least one person likes it.) 


End file.
